


My Dream

by kermittedd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, First Dates, Flirting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Phone Call, Possessive Behavior, Possessive George, Teasing, Video & Computer Games, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermittedd/pseuds/kermittedd
Summary: “I trust my Dream.”based off of george’s among us stream where he accidentally calls dream his lmao
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	My Dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely short because i just wanted to write something based off the stream but didn’t want to go all out, sorry if it seems rushed or some of the details aren’t accurate

“I trust my Dream-”

George’s face flushed as the voice call erupted into laughter, unable to hide his embarrassment. He had literally just called his best friend “his.” 

Quackity’s laugh stood out amongst them all, taking advantage of his ability to tease George.

“Y-you're Dream? Ooooh someone’s possessive,” he said through giggles. 

George grumbled as his face grew even redder. “I didn’t mean to say that.” 

Eventually the laughter died down and the game continued. It didn’t entirely stop the jokes, and George didn’t even want to check the state of Twitter, but it was more bearable without everyone teasing him for being “possessive” over his best friend. 

Dream died first the next round, and George second, of course. George called out for him as he floated around the map as a ghost, eventually finding him near the starting room. 

“Let’s go on an adventure.”

Dream’s voice was soft and melodic, and George couldn’t help but melt as he was embraced by it’s warm tones. He followed Dream all the way to the bottom of the map, and then to left, and they stopped finally as their characters were floating in the night sky. 

“Let’s watch the stars, they’re beautiful.” 

As they sat watching the stars, Dream noticed something out of the corner of his eye. 

“Look, shooting stars!” Dream’s character moved slightly to the right, watching small white flakes fall from the air. George giggled into his hand.

“That’s snow, Dream.”

His tone was slightly harsh, but Dream knew better. He could hear the affection in his voice, could see the way George’s eyes softened when he looked at him. That’s why he wasn’t too upset when the next body was called, ripping him and George apart. 

A couple rounds later, Dream ended up being imposter. The map was a new one for George, and he immediately complained about how he didn’t know how to play on it. 

Dream followed him to one of his tasks, silently promising himself that he wouldn’t kill George. 

“Go to your tasks George, I’m following you.” 

The two stuck together nearly the entire round, until the end when Dream eventually had to split off and kill someone to win. When they all got back to the waiting room, George was quick to put on a sad face. 

“Dream how could you?” 

A twinge of guilt struck Dream, even though he knew George was just messing around. His voice took on a soft tone, quick to assure George he didn’t want to do it, and wouldn’t have if it was an option. 

Eventually everyone in the lobby had to leave, Dream being the first to head out, and George ironically being the last. The moment he left the game however, Dream called him. 

Odd. Dream usually never called him right after a game, unless it was for something extremely important. Slightly nervous, he picked up the call with little hesitation. 

“Hello?”

”So, ‘My Dream,’ huh?” 

George could practically hear the smug and confident smirk on Dream’s face. He groaned, placing his head into his hand that wasn’t currently occupied holding his phone. 

He whined, “I didn’t mean to say that.” 

“You know, I never would have taken you for the possessive type. And don’t get me started about how jealous you got when Corpse called me his.”

George glared at his desk angrily.

“You’re the worst.”

”Would you like it?”

Dream’s voice suddenly took a dive, becoming deeper and more husky. George gulped.

“Like what?”

He fiddled with the strings of his hoodie.

“If I was yours.”

George’s brain short-circuited, and his eyes grew hazy as he stared off into deep space. Dream kept talking. 

“Would you like to be able to tell everyone I belong to you? Hm? Would you have liked to tell Corpse off for trying to claim me?” 

George’s breath quickened as his head spiraled with thoughts. He grabbed onto his desk for stability, his breath leaving him in short gasps. 

“You should be possessive more often. It was hot.” 

Dream’s voice had dropped at least a couple octaves by now, whispering those sinful sentences into his phone, into George’s ear and through his brain. George composed himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

“Say it George. You know you want to. Say it.” 

Dream’s voice was more breathless now. If George had to guess, he was quite literally sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting for George to speak the words that would eventually tip him over the edge. 

George took another deep breath, his eyes steeling as he stared off into nothing, imagining Dream in front of him. His voice was rough and low when he finally spoke. 

“You’re _mine_ , Dream. You belong to me and no one else. If anyone else pulls a stunt like Corpse did today, I might lose it.” 

Dream gasped as if he’d been holding in a breath, and George wouldn’t blame him if he had been. He could practically hear Dream shaking through the phone. 

“That’s right George, I’m all yours.” 

George smirked into the phone, gripping it tightly as he spoke his final words before hanging up. 

“My Dream.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad oh god i’m so sorry


End file.
